


secret

by MattyFricks



Category: Lunch Club
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Hiding, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattyFricks/pseuds/MattyFricks
Summary: they're getting tired of hiding their relationship and wanna come out, but Travis scared of what the others will think.
Relationships: Cooper Schulz/Travis | Traves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	secret

That look. It was always that one simple look. It was so cute, and love filled, it made it so hard to not just go up and kiss it of his face. But he can’t. their relationship was hidden, Travis choice. Cooper was ready to come out to them, he wanted to kiss and call Travis shitty romantic names in public, but Travis was scared. Cooper always tried to show him that there was nothing to be scared about.

‘’they’re our friends, they won’t judge you’’

But Travis was still scared, sometimes he didn’t really know why. He knew his friends wouldn’t do anything mean or say anything mean. But there was still that little thought of what if. What if they thought it was weird? what if they didn’t want their friends to date? what if it became completely public? what if their relationship would ruin the group? Travis couldn’t take that.  
Every time he went down the rabbit hole with these thoughts Cooper would always be there. Holding him and whispering sweet noting’s in his ear, calming him down. Travis was also scared that it was annoying, but Cooper always promised at it wasn’t and that he would stay with him forever no matter what.

Sometimes it was hard for Travis to keep it a secret, too. There was nothing he wanted to do more than hold his hand and kiss him when they were out.  
Some of their friends were beginning to question it a bit, they noticed the loving looks they gave each other. They thought it was cute, they tried to show support quietly, and it was helping a bit for Travis. They weren’t very subtle about it, Carson one time straight up just said.

‘I wouldn’t care if my friends were gay and, in a relationship, id support then no matter what’

That made Travis really think why he was keeping it a secret.  
Travis was lying with his head on Coopers chest, Coopers hand was playing with his hair and the other was drawing little circles on his back. They were having a nice and calm little moment. Well, at least Cooper was. Travis was thinking about actually coming out to all of their friends. He’s been thinking about it for a while, he really wants to.

‘’stop thinking so hard I can literally hear your thoughts’’

Cooper playfully laughed, he stopped playing with his hair and looked down at him. Travis was awfully quiet, but Cooper knew he had to be patient. A couple of seconds passed, and Travis just blurted it out.

‘’I wanna tell em.’’

Cooper was silent for a while, couldn’t really believe what he just heard.

‘’Really?’'

He questioned, a smile making its way on his face that Travis couldn’t see since his head was still in his chest.

‘’I’ve been thinking about it, and I really wanna just hold your and you know. And I wanna kiss you, I really wanna kiss you all the time,’’

Before Travis could start rambling Cooper pulled him into a kiss. It was so sweet and lovely; people would have called it gross.

‘’I would want nothing more’’

Copper said, looking lovingly into Travis’s eyes, and Travis returning the look.  
They found a time and a day that they wanted to tell, a day where they all were home. Travis was so nervous, even Cooper was a bit nervous. Travis was pacing around his room, mumbling a bit to himself. Cooper was sitting on his bed, trying to figure out how to calm him down. Then he stood up and Travis stopped pacing, Cooper went over to him and took his hands in his and looked him in the eyes.

‘’it’s gonna be okay, it’s all gonna be okay, they won’t think anything bad.’’

He said and brought one hand up to his face and started to caress it. Travis leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. He was calming down but was still pretty tense. Cooper could still feel that, so with his hand on his cheek he leaned in and kissed Travis. Travis instantly calmed down.

They told their friends while holding hands, everything went well. A big weight was lifted of their shoulders. And now Cooper can kiss Travis every time he gives him that look, with only some small yelling of.

‘ewww, that’s gross’’

Mostly from Charly or Carson.  
Everything was perfect, just how they imagined.


End file.
